


terrible (lest we should grow too found of it)

by AslansCompass



Category: Big Finish Audios - Fandom, Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Big Finish Audios, Daisy Chain, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: After the assignment, the  Elements deal with the aftermath. A fic based on the summary of the Big Finish audio ""Daisy Chain."





	terrible (lest we should grow too found of it)

> “It is well that war is so terrible, or we should grow too fond of it.” –Robert E. Lee
> 
>  

Sapphire. Sapphire, are you alright? Can you hear me?

Yes. Yes, yes I can hear you. Just thinking. 

It had to be done, Sapphire.

I know.

We've had worse. We've done worse.

 _You've_ done worse.  

It's part of the job.

 _Your_ part, she emphasizes again. I'm supposed to be the clever one, the people-one, the trustworthy one.  

You did the job.

Yes, and it was easy. Atoms above, it was **easy.** It's so easy, to take a person, one ordinary human, and convince her to take that action. They all have that voice, Steel, a whisper or a roar saying life's worthless, nobody cares. You take it--I take it--and make it louder, make it the only thing they can hear. Just the smallest touch, no more than a hair's breadth, and then--   

Sapphire paused for a moment. Do you enjoy it too? 


End file.
